


Explosive Combination

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy was certain he had mixed the chemicals right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Combination

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- set during Roy’s apprenticeship  
>  **Author’s Note** \-- This was written for fma_fic_contest > for their ‘boom’ prompt (which was a blind prompt and I even won for guessing. I’m stunned.) and I took first place. sonjajade made the two lovely banners.
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v671/VampDicons/?action=view&current=fma175firstsonjajade.png) [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v671/VampDicons/?action=view&current=blindchallengecom.png)

XXX

 

The booming explosion left Roy deafened and in fear for his eyebrows. His fingers floated up to reassure himself that they were still there before he checked out the experiment his master had set for him. Squinting at his ingredients list, Roy was sure he had it right. He glanced over at Master Hawkeye. “What went wrong?”

“What did you mix right before you blew yourself up?”

“What you told me to,” Roy replied, petulant and working his way to a full on sulk. He hated failing. “Ethanol and silver nitrate.”

“Ethanol? I never said that. You must have been hoping for some. Those two ingredients always explode.”

“I’m sure that’s what you said.”

“Hmm.” Hawkeye closed the gap. “More likely it was on your mind while you were messing with my daughter’s underwear on the clothesline.”

The teen blushed, his mouth flopping open.

“Might want to clean this up.”

XXX

Berthold watched his apprentice scurry around, cleaning, then turned to see Riza glaring at him.

“You did that on purpose.”

“It wasn’t enough to hurt him. He needs to know your undies are off limits.”

Riza’s scowl deepened. “Father, he was helping me by taking in the wash.”

“Hmmm, oops. Still, that doesn’t explain why he was caressing his cheek with them,” Berthold replied, watching his daughter’s face darken.

“You’ve had your revenge. Mine’s going to make that boom look like nothing,” Riza promised, her voice low and dangerous.

Teenagers, they were going to be the death of him.


End file.
